Fan:Chaos Knights
In the ancient past of the Digital World, there existed an unbeatable force of justice, that would rise up and destroy any evil that threatened it. This group was known as the Royal Knights. Then one day out of nowhere, a Great Evil rose up and threatened to suck all dimensions dry. The Royal Knights stood up and did battle with the darkness, but it was impossible to vanquish. The fight went on as if forever, when in the darkness only Alphamon, Omnimon, Magnamon, and UlforceVeedramon stood. Using the data of their fallen comrades, they banded together and in one final attack they wiped the Great Evil out and cast it beyond the Dark Ocean. But in the process, all the knights returned to their egg form, and the darkness pulled them with it, and corrupted them. When they hatched from their eggs, they were turned into dark, ruthless versions of themselves whose only ambition was to find their fabled leader once again. To this end, they each became rulers of a section of the Dark Ocean. These digimon feature heavily into the upcoming Fanfiction 'Digimon Adventure: A New Place', a story continuing the adventure line 15 years after the defeat of Malomyotismon. Members of the Royal Knights {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | ChaosAlphamon ChaosAlphamon is the true leader of the Chaos Knights, and the one their entire quest is based upon. Because Alphamon was the one who put the most into the final attack, he was the one who fell the hardest, and nothing is left of his personality, there is only the Great Evil. His corruption on the Alpha Inforce drives him further into madness but can be countered via the Omega Gainforce. But once he is released, there will be nothing left anywhere but shadows.... Digimon Adventure: A New Place Lucemon FallDown Mode promised the Chaos Knights that he would find a way to locate and Release ChaosAlphamon if they would help him find the Zeed Key. Unknown to the Knights however, Lucemon already has ChaosAlphamon locked away deep within his fortress and is prepared to use him to go to the next level. Attacks * End of Days: Draws out an orb of shadow out of his hand and casts half of any given planet into darkness * Digitalize of Soul: Spreads the wings on its back and flies up high, then deploys a magic circle even larger than the sky, with which it summons copies of any Demon Digimon it wishes. |- | ChaosCraniamon ChaosCraniamon is a mega level Dark Knight Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Craniumand Chaos. Sense his corruption, ChaosCraniamon has been looking more and more into tactics, in order to keep himself from losing any important fights that might come. His arrogance in his own intelligence and abilities is rivaled only by his willingness to beg for his life if it would come to that. Digimon Adventure: A New Place ChaosCraniamon is one of the Chaos Knights that was sent to stop the Digidestined. Because two prior knights fell in battle against Saversmon, ChaosCraniamon decided to even the playing field. Using his Dark Barrier attack, he was able to seal IceWargreymon and BomberGururumon away from each other, preventing a fusion into Saversmon. He then proceeded to make short work of the other Digidestined's mega level digimon, when suddenly he was confronted by Lowemon. Though Lowemon was a far better match for him than the other digimon, he had the clear upper hand. Lowemon then warp digivolved into Reichmon and quickly over powered and destroyed the knight. Attacks *'Shock Chaos' (Trial Spiral): Fires a sonic wave at hypersonic speeds by rotating the Dark Solar Spear at high speeds, vibrating their data apart *'All Shield' (Final Sky): Uses the All Shield to defend in every direction with an impregnable wall, allowing it to negate any attack for three seconds. *'Dark Barrier': shoots an energy blast that locks his enemy in another dimension. the barrier stays up until he wills it away or is destroyed. |- | ChaosCrusadermon ChaosCrusadermon has gone completely insane. But this is a madness born out of Chaotic strength. Its speed has only increased with its corruption as has its physical prowess. This Dark Knight Digimon will bring about much destruction upon the Digital Plane. Digimon Adventure: A New Place Coming soon Attacks *'Spiral Masquerade ': Cleaves apart the opponent with the four body-sash blades which extend from its armor. *''' Fist of Fear''' (Urgent Fear):Launches an intense black energy blast, destroying the enemy utterly *'Black light Laser Lattice': Creates an energy net that projects out from the palm. *'Dark Sky Tempest': Uses the shield it carries to create a whirlwind about the foe. |- | ChaosDynasmon ChaosDynasmon is a mega level dark knight digimon. After its corruption, Dynasmon became permanently coated in a dark, oily liquid, that refracts luight into a brilliant array of colors. Because of this Holy and light based attacks, no matter how powerful, are utterly useless against him and reflect off as deadly superlasers, But fire attacks burn him 3 times as much. Out of all the Chaos Knights, none are so cruel as this one. Digimon Adventure: A New Place While he was sent out to destroy various point of the digital world in order to find the Zeed key, he decided to shirk his duty and to relentlessly destroy the Digidestined. Though he began by crush BomberGururumon and IceWarGreymon on their own, soon the other digidestined had their digimon assume their mega levels as well (except NeoAngemon and Myotismon), and he proved very quickly to be overwhelmed. Thinking quickly, he was able to fake death. When the Digidestined had their guard down, he rose up quickly and used his "Dark Orb" attack, aiming it at Mike. Mike's SaberLeomon was able to intercept the attack, being reduced to data in the process, and they were both tossed into the depths of the Dark ocean. Enraged, Sarah causes Myotismon do digivolve into VenomMyotismon for the first time. In his anger, VenomMyotismon manages to get the upper hand at first, crushing him down with his huge size, But eventually ChaosDynasmon regains the upper hand. But before the other mega levels get a chance to help him out, ChaosGallantmon arrives and destroys Dynasmon with his Darkness Saver attack for his underhanded actions. Attacks *'Shadow's Roar':Fires off two orbs of differing elemental power from the palm of his hand. *'Wyvern's Last': Creates an enormous pitch black dragon out of his own energy and fires it off. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | ChaosExamon ChaosExamon is a Dark Knight Digimon whose name is derived from Exabyte. ChaosExamon is one of the Largest digimon of all, larger even than its original uncorrupted form. Its green, porous skin is impervious to fire attacks on the outside, even those from Digimon far stronger than it, and its speed is quite impressive for one its size. Digimon Adventure: A New Place Examon is the second digimon that fought Saversmon. Though its skin made it impervious to Saversmon's long range attacks, a little help from Venom Myotismon got it close enough to have Saversmon fire its attack directly down ChaosExamon's throat, killing it Attacks *'The Sword that Seals': Thrusts his blackened sword into the opponent and explodes all of its special shells, annihilating the opponent from within, while simultaneously sealing them in crystal *'Pendragon's Folly': launches a highly explosive beam from his mouth. *'Dragonic Impact': Dives from the exosphere and performs a ramming attack after taking on heat from friction with the atmosphere, mopping up opponents with the accompanying shock wave. |- | ChaosGallantmon ChaosGallantmon is a Dark Knight Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Chaos Gallantmon". It is a Gallantmon that has awakened the virus-instinct inherent to its species. Like Gallantmon, ChaosGallantmon is equipped with a lance and a shield, though they are the diabolic Balmung lance and Gorgon shield, rather than the holy Gram Lance and Aegis Shield. Its cuirass and greaves are adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, and the DigiCode on its Gorgon reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. Digimon Adventure: A New Place ChaosGallantmon first appears after ChaosDynusmon has killed one of the digidestined's digimon and cast his partner into the abyss in the dark Ocean, assuring certain death. He punishes his ruthless sneaky behavior by destroying him with a single attack. He then warns the digidestined to stay out of his way, and promises that no harm would come to them if he did. Naturally, they do not comply, and they send in all of their digimon at once to attack him. He quickly proves too strong for them as he manhandles all of the mega levels at once without even drawing his lance and shield or using a special attack. Realizing that they have no chance with what they are doing, 6 of the 7 digimon tried to hold ChaosGallantmon off while IceWarGreymon charge his Absolute Zero force to the maximum, an act that would take about 4 minutes. even though this attack hit him square on, it didn't do any real damage. Impressed with this last attempt, he drew his lance out and decided to give them a proper defeat with a single charged Demon disaster. Though the Digimon were able to send the children far away in time to escape the attack, they took the brunt of it, all but BomberGururmon and IceWarGreymon dedigivolving. When the kids figured out a way to return to the battle site quickly, they found those two digimon, nearly crippled, but still standing up to Chaos gallantmon. After that, they find a way to make the Digimon DNA digivolve into Saversmon for the first time. ChaosGallantmon put up a fight, but was eventually bested by the powerful new Mega. He was the second digimon to be successfully purified without being reduced to an egg. He became a BlackGuilmon Attacks *'Demon Disaster': Charges up a powerful bolt of lightning at the tip of his lance and launches it at amazing speeds. A full charged attack can level a mountain range. *'Judecca Prison':Charges up an incredibly powerful blast from his Gorgon shield. fully charged can wipe out half a continent. A dark version of Shield of the Just *'Darkness Saver'Spirals dark energy around himself, then either tackles the opponent or fires it off like a fireball. *'Cruel Balmung'Fatally Impales his foe on his Balmung lance. Variations / Subspecies *Gallantmon *ChaosGallantmon C *Megidramon Gallantmon Chaos Mode Gallantmon Chaos Mode is the most powerful form a BlackGuilmon could ever take. ChaosGallantmon has fused with the ruler of a dark dimension and gained his powers. He now wields the evil Babylon Sword and the Sheol lance and can now create shadowy dimensions wherever he wishes. At the same time, he posesses all the abilities of a Gallantmon in its Crimson Mode sharpened to perfection. His power is now slightly above ChaosOmnimon's Digimon Adventure: A New Place After being purified, a contrite BlackGuilmon roamed the digital world, searching for ways to make up for what he had done. His negative feeling caused him to phase into a pocket dimension.He quickly found that this pocket dimension was being ruled by a ShadowSeraphimon that was oppressing digimon by forcing them to live there and serve him. He quickly digivolved up to his ChaosGallantmon form and did battle with him. Though he was far stronger than his foe, he couldn't seem to do any lasting damage. In order to finally vanquish ShadowSeraphimon he forcibly drew him into himself and caused them to DNA Digivolve, he became this form. He used this form to help ChaosOmnimon fight off the copies of the 7 great demon lords that were going to overcome the digital world. Negative World/Quo Abyssus: Disintegrates the opponent into electrons with the Sheol, then locks them in infinite oblivion where one can not follow Blade of the Demon: Cuts apart the opponent with the Babylon. Can also shoot off beams of dark energy from the tip of the sword. Variations/Subspecies: *Gallantmon Crimson Mode *ChaosGallantmon |- | ChaosKentaurosmon ChaosKentaurosmon is a Dark Knight Digimon that's completely degenerated into a beast. Completely without reason, the other Chaos Knights coerce it to going somewhere and when it reaches that placce, the crush anything it sees, leaving only a barren plain. What once was Red Digizoid armor is now green, it lost none of its power, but it did gain the ability to teleport. Digimon Adventure: A New Place At ChaosDynasmon's behest, ChaosKentaurosmon attacked File Island, where the Digidestined were camping at the time. Via a surprise attack, it was able to take down IceWarGreymon and BomberGururumon. However, at that moment, two of the other digidestined's digimon digivolved for the first time into SaberLeomon and Puppetmon, and with the help of NeoAngemon, myotismon, and Jetsilphymon, they were able to take it down. Attacks *'Chaos Bifröst': Teleports next to a character and fires a shadow arrow into their weak point. *'Winds of Thor': creates a supercell blizzard that is absolute zero at its center. |- | ChaosLeopardmon ChaosLeopardmon is a contradiction. The corruption gave it the qualities of a coward, and so it will never attack an enemy that it doens't have a assured victory against. But when its actually in a fight, it will never back down, no matter how strong its foe becomes over the course of the battle, a quality befitting a Royal Knight. With dark armor, this digimon is hard to read. Digimon Adventure: A New Place After ChaosMagnamon was defeated, ChaosLeopardmon decided to investigate the digidestined and pick them off one at a time with the help of Crusadermon. While ChaosCrusadermon lured the digidestined of Love, Rachel away, ChaosLeopard targeted the Digidestined of Friendship Ryan and his [Psychemon. Psychemon quickly digivolved to BurningGururumon to battle him, but was clearly no match. ChaosLeopardmon made the mistake of threatening Ryan's friends, causing Ryan to attempt to attack him. This activated his Crest's next level, causing BurningGururumon to digivolve into BomberGururumon and wipe him out. Attacks *'Total Extinction': Paints an arc in the sky with the Sword of Sarcasm in a downward swing of the beam's edge, sending out a wave of power. *'Black Aura Blast':Shoots dark beams out of the tips of its wings. |- | ChaosMagnamon ChaosMagnamon is known as the "Dark Radiance Warrior" for a reason. For although beneath it lies the heart of a righteous warrior, on the outside it is a brutal enforcer of the Chaos Knights code. Everyone that crosses it gets one second chance and one only. Its Armor blocks off energy attacks especially efficiently, so holy attacks are almost useless Digimon Adventure: A New Place ChaosMaganamon is the first Chaos Knight encountered by the group. After they were able to lock Daemon away and were about to leave for home, ChaosMagnamon showed up and attacked the Digimon settlement they were in at the time. Sensing his great power, the digidestined's Digimon digivolved to the ultimate level immediately and tried to take ChaosMagnamon out, but they were no match. After defeating them, he introduced the Chaos Knights, and told them to stay out of the way. Later they came across him again, and again tried to do battle with him at the ultimate stage, with similar results as last time. This time however, the digidestined known as Mary stood right next to her IceGreymon during the fight and allowed her crest of courage to reach the next level, and IceWarGreymon was born. after a lengthy fight, IceWarGreymon came out as the victor. They were able to successfully purify him into a BlackVeemon. He would later take on the ChaosMagnamon form again to help with the final battle against Daemon on Mars. Attacks *'Shadow Blast': Fires an orb of darkness at speeds nearing light *'Chaos Explosion': Unleashes the power of the Digital hazard in the form of a giant explosion BlackImperialdramon Fighter Mode A Form ChaosMagnamon takes on in periods of desperation. Digimon Adventure: A New Place Appears in the second A New Place movie. Attacks *'Dread Laser': Fires a blast of antimatter from the positron laser on his wrist/ *'Giga Death': Transforms the positron laser on his wrist into a large cannon, and fires a powerful energy bomb out of it. ChaosOmnimon ChaosOmnimon is a Dark Knight Digimon. Much like Omnimon is the fusion of the best parts and personalities of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, ChaosOmnimon has BlackMetalGarurumon's self interest and BlackWargreymon's bloodlust, without their restraints or honor respectively. He is a radioactive warrior that has attacks that are only useful for wide scale destruction. He will only show up when it is time for the final battle at Armageddon and all is about to end. ChaosOmnimon is a different configuration of Omnimon Zwart Digimon Adventure: A New Place After all the other Chaos Knights were defeated, ChaosOmnimon finally went into battle, for his mind was the most set on awakening his Brother ChaosAlphamon. When he started the fight, the Digidestined truly felt helpless for the first time, as even Saversmon was on the losing end. At the same time, ChaosOmnimon's attacks heavily damaged the digital world, his Ultimate Blast attack completely obliterating a tenth of it outright. Eventually, Seversmon was damaged enough that he went into something that resembled burst mode and was able to narrowly defeat the leader of the knights and successfully purify him. Out of all the Knights, he was the only one to stay in his mega form after being purified. Afterwards ChaosOmnimon helped the digidestined fight Lucemon by fghting off the endless horde of Demon Lord Copies. Attacks *'Holocaust Cannon': Launches radioactive bullets from his Holocaust Cannon. Each blast has more explosive power than the US's nuclear arsenal. *'Meggido Sword': Slashes with the invincible "Meggido Sword", can be used to reflect attacks or immolate foes with radioactive fire. *'Ultimate Blast': Annihilates enemy in successive shots of explosive radiation and fire the BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon heads. * Blackened Uppercut: Uses his blade to send the enemy in the air then repeatedly blasts them with his cannon. * Sword of Ruin: Creates a ring of energy around itself which causes a large explosion. ' Variations / Subspecies ' * Omnimon | Saversmon * Omnimon X| ChaosOmnimon X * BlackOmnimon * Omnimon Zwart ChaosUlforceVeedramon }} ChaosUlforceVeedramon is a Dark Knight Digimon who wears blackened Blue Digizoid armor. But that hasn't lowered its speed, on the contrary, its faster now that ever. It may be the fastest digimon of all. Like ChaosGallantmon, it will follow ChaosOmnimon's orders to the letter, showing its undying loyalty, otherwise, its personality is almost non existent, except bloodlust. It commands the Ulforce and it's dark sword can cut through anything. Digimon Adventure: A New Place ChaosUlforceVeedramon was the last Chaos Knight standing besides ChaosOmnimon, and was determined to keep the insolent Digidestined from distracting his leader.He, teamed up with Leviamon attacked the digidestined. while Leviamon drew Saversmon's fire, ChaosUlforceVeedramon took on a team of Reichmon, Lilithmon, VenomMyotismon, and Jetsilphymon DX Canon Mode. Thanks to some help from the mega level digimon ofJoe Kido and Mimi Tachikawa(now adults), they were able to triumph and successfully purify ChaosUlforceVeedramon into a Veedramon(virus). He later took part in the battle against Daemon on Mars. Attacks *'Despair Victory' (Shining V Force): Strafes with a beam from the V-shaped armor on its chest. *'Dark Saber' Does a powerful swipe with its dark Ulforce energy sword. *'V-Terra Destroyer' Shoots a V-shaped more powerful version of BlackWarGreymon's move.